


Homo-shetch-ual

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Annabelle Elizabeth Gallagher-Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey's daughter, Annabelle, has a friend who is a tad bit nosey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homo-shetch-ual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayoungrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/gifts).



> There are about a million prequels to this on Tumblr somewhere, but all you really need to know is that Ian and Mickey are married, they have an adopted daughtet who is a handful, they live in New York and being a dad makes Mickey the cutest little shit.

I'm waiting for Annabelle to come running out of her classroom when the lady comes up to me. She eyes me for awhile before she says "you must be Annabelle's father." I barely look her way as I grunt. The door to the first grade room swings open.   
"Daddy!" I hear Bells shriek and a second later, she's on me, climbing up my leg in an effort to get me to pick her up.  
"Alright already," I grumble, "Gimme a second, rug rat."  
"Daddy," she says urgently after I scoop her up. Her eyes go wide like they always do when she's telling me something really important to her. She latches her little hands onto either side of my face, making sure she has my attention. "Mackenzie wants to come over today."  
I'm about to say no, because I may love Bells with all I've got, but I fucking hate other people's kids. The lady who had talked to me before pipes up, "Yes, I'm Mackenzie's mom." She paints on a smile as she looks from me to the little girl next to her. "I'm Stephanie."  
I barely keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Mickey," I offer shortly.  
She looks me up and down, and I want to puke. "Is that short for something?" she asks. I just look at her. "Well," she says after a beat, "I've heard a lot about Annabelle. She and Mackenzie are such good friends. If it's alright with you, I was thinking Mackenzie could go home with you today, and Annabelle could possibly come with us sometime next week."  
She's looking at me expectantly with that sickly sweet smile still all over her face. I wonder if that works on other guys. "Sure," I say, "Whatever."  
"Could I get your number?" she asks, "In case of emergencies."  
Could she be more fucking obvious? "I can give you my husband's number," I say pointedly.  
Her smile falters slightly, but remains. "Husband?" Her eyes shift to my hand and the ring on my finger. The smile's gone now. "That won't be necessary. Mackenzie's got her phone," she says shortly, "Goodbye, Kenzie, I'll see you after school tomorrow." She kisses her daughter briefly on the head and then scurries to her car.   
I smirk victoriously. I look at the wide-eyed blonde staring at me. "Annabelle said you taught her to say fuck," she rambles out, whispering the last word.   
"Yeah, so?"  
"That's a bad word," she says.  
"No, it's not." I say, "Let's go." I put Annabelle on the ground and she grasps at my hand, smiling up at me.   
As we walk to the car, I hear Mackenzie ask Bells why I don't like her. I roll my eyes. Fucking kids.

 

"Ian!" I call as I unlock the door to our apartment.  
"Bathroom," he responds. A minute later, he emerges. "Hey." He smiles brightly as me, and I don't even hesitate to smile back.  
"Daddy Ian," Annabelle starts dramatically as she drags Mackenzie forward by the hand, "This is Mackenzie. She's my bestest friend."  
Ian squats so he's eye level with the two seven year olds. "Pleased to meet you, Mackenzie," he says happily, "Do you like pizza?" She nods curtly. "Then we'll have to make Mickey buy us some, won't we?" He winks at her, and she giggles. Ian looks up at me, grin plastered all over his fucking face.  
"You're buying if we get that shit from fifth street," I say, crossing my arms across my chest. He rolls his eyes playfully as he stands.  
"We're married, Mick," he points out, "My money is your money." He pulls me into a hug.  
"That's what you think, shithead," I say disgruntledly, but I don't pull away from him.   
Mackenzie cups her hand around her mouth and leans closer to Annabelle. "He said 'shit,'" she whispers loudly, "he said it twice!"  
"I told you," Bells says dramatically, a hand latched onto her hip, "it's not a bad word when Daddy says it."  
"Told you your dirty mouth would come back to bite us in the ass," Ian murmurs into my neck.  
"If this morning was any indication, it's not my mouth that's dirty," I tease into his ear.   
He pulls away, smirking. He turns to Anna. "Babes, why don't you and Mackenzie go play in your room until dinner gets here?"  
"Okay, Daddy," she says and they run off. 

 

We're sitting down to eat our pizza (from the place on fifth) (that I payed for) (shut the fuck up) when Mackenzie puffs a breath, sits her pizza down on her plate and looks very concentrated.  
"Something wrong, Kenzie?" Ian questions as he bites into his slice. He shoots me a confused look, but I shrug and pick up my beer to take a swig.  
"Where's the mommy?" she asks simply.   
The room gets quiet; Ian stops chewing his food, I let my drink swish around my mouth. We swallow.  
"Well, you see," Ian starts.  
"It's like this," I say at the exact same time.   
"I don't have a mommy," Annabelle says, matter of fact.   
Mackenzie's eyes get wide. "Everyone has a mommy," she says breathily.  
Anna shakes her head determinedly. "Not me. I have two daddies. They're homo-shetch-ual." She beams at me, proud that she the talk Ian and I had given her a few months ago.  
Mackenzie twists her mouth to the side, "what's homo-schetch-ual?"   
"It's when a daddy loves a daddy," Bells proclaims happily, "Like Daddy Mickey loves Daddy Ian." She looks at me again. "Right?"  
I glance at Ian as I give her hair a gentle tug. "S'right, short stop."  
Annabelle starts babbling on about something different. Ian and I exchange looks. He shrugs, I shrug back. Weird conversation avoided.

 

"Mmm," Ian hums happily, turning over to nuzzle my neck with his nose, "Still good?"  
"Still good, Gallagher," I say, "Still so good."  
"Even though we're old?"  
"We will never be old," I scoff.  
"I'm thirty-two, Mick."  
I kiss his hair. "Never old," I repeat.  
He looks up at me, drapes a lazy arm across my torso. "What was that Bells said at dinner?"  
"Which part?"  
"About Daddy Mickey loving Daddy Ian?"  
I roll my eyes away from his grin and up at the ceiling. "You know I do."  
"Do I?" he teases.  
"I married your dumbass, didn't I?" I quip.  
"Coulda just been for the guaranteed dick."  
I look back down at him. "Would I let you fucking cuddle me if it was?"  
He shrugs. "Guess not." He gets serious. "Love you."  
"Yeah," I say, wrapping my arms solidly around his back, "You too."


End file.
